An Unlikely Romance
by Professor Chrystal-Snape
Summary: Severus Snape and Sepitma Vector disliked each other with vigor from day one but when a new marriage law throws them together, will they distance themselves further, or can love develop?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I bow down to JK Rowling for her sheer talent and wonderful characters. They do not belong to me, I am merely taking them out for the day for some ice cream. Another marriage law fic - it's been done to death but they're my favourite, so I hope you enjoy it. If not, don't read it.

* * *

><p>This begins, as most romantic stories often do with a certain amount of hatred...not true hatred of course, but more in the style of young boys at school who pull the hair of the girl they truly admire.<p>

Professor Vector had been teaching at Hogwarts for a little over three years. She was quite young for such a highly trained arithmancy teacher, at the ripe age of 25. She was admired for her beauty, passion, sarcastic wit and dry sense of humour by almost everyone she came into contact with. Everyone, that is,bar one. Severus Snape.

Septima Vector had never intended to be the bane of his existence but alas, she found the esteemed potions master reminding her of this fact every single day. When she had first came to teach at the school, she was extremely intimidated by Snape, his glares and sneers left her feeling belittled...as though she had no right to be there. She had no idea what she had ever done to earn his dislike but she reckoned something about her must have insulted him. Why else would he glare at her so?

However, she found that the more Severus picked on her, it was as though he was egging her on to retaliate so she slowly found herself becoming more vocal within their battle of wits. She began to relax and stick up for herself. They argued like children on the most ridiculous of topics, one example being that she was breathing too loud and represented, and I quote, "an asthmatic goose...".

Severus had not mellowed since the Dark Lord was defeated and his attack from Nagini - he was ever the sneering, horrible Slytherin he'd always been, especially to Septima, despite her belonging to his own house. Their relationship was strained before the battle in Hogwarts but after her saving him from Nagini's venomous poison – things were much worse. He hated that she had saved him, that she of all people, had seen him helpless. The majority of people would have been grateful but not him. He was more than prepared to die; he never intended to live beyond the battle. He wanted eternal peace - but that woman stole it from him with her meddlesome witchery! Always playing the hero…damn Vector!

But who would have guessed that the story of these two professors would turn out the way it would. As the Christmas holidays drew near an announcement from the ministry was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>R and R would make me happy. Please be gentle.<p>

Chapter two to follow soon. Thanks, Jenni


	2. Surprises over dessert

Disclaimer - I bow down to JK Rowling for her sheer talent and wonderful characters. They do not belong to me, I am merely taking them out for the day for some ice cream. This is my first fanfiction after a few years of being Snape obsessed reading countless romance fics including his character...so take pity please be gentle. I hope you like it. If not, be a doll and don't read it.

* * *

><p>"Now children, please settle down. We have a very serious announcement to make from the Ministry of Magic..." Albus stared at the 4 rows of tables in front of him, he continued, "After a great many deaths caused by the war, the wizarding community is decreasing at large rate and the Ministry of Magic have begun drawing up a new law in which they believe will...assist this situation."<p>

Many in the hall looked around in wonder and confusion...what were the ministry going to propose? Severus was all of a sudden aware of a certain pair of twinkling blue eyes on him, Albus winked at him and continued with his speech, "All wizards and witches who are aged between 17 and 60 will marry a partner chosen for them by the ministry. All marriages must be consummated within 24 hours of binding with the hope that future sexual marital relations will produce more children into the wizarding community..." the hall was in uproar, the teachers were in shock, this meant they could end up marrying their students, or worse... each other.

"But do not fret my sweet sweet students, all is not lost, for your partner will be chosen based on how much their magical, physical and intellectual chemistry matches your own. This will allow for the ministry to chose a partner worthy of you. An interview of sorts will be held here in the school - veritaserum will be administered to make sure all answers are truthful and not altered in an attempt to be matched to someone who takes your fancy. These examinations will commence tomorrow after dinner. Now… enjoy your desserts!" With a clap of his hands, desserts flourished on the tables. Although by the looks on the older student's and teacher's faces...they had lost their appetite.

* * *

><p>Septima burst into the headmaster's office, face bright red with unhinged breathing. "Albus! What is the meaning of this new law! I am too young to marry, I haven't even been in a serious relationship yet!" she was pacing back and forth, not noticing that Albus was not alone, "And to think I am going to be forced to marry a stranger and share my bed with him! I wanted to wait for someone I loved...someone who would love me...for all I know I'll end up getting assigned the worst husband in the world...Circe, I'd be as well marrying Severus Snape and save them the bloody job of making my life shitter than it is!"<p>

The amused glint in Albus' eye stopped Septima short in her tracks..."What?"

"I do not think we would be forced to marry Vector..." said a silky baritone voice behind her. Her feature flushed with embarrassment as she recognised her House Masters dulcet tones.

"As the headmaster said it would be a match based on magical, physical and...Intellectual similarities. If I were to be matched with you it would mean that I had the magical talent of a runner bean, I would be attracted hags all of a sudden and would have difficulty putting my boxers on in the morning without causing myself some sort of physical damage!"

"How dare you Snape! As if I'd want you marry the bat of the dungeons! I'd rather be ravished by house-elves that be touched by you!"

_Why does he make her so mad, _she thought to herself,_ he was the only person who could push her buttons like that, the only one who could make her blood boil...**and he wears boxers...bet they're black and silky... eugh! where the hell did that come from? Shut up Mia!**_

The glaring and insult throwing between the two professors was greatly enjoyed by the headmaster but sensing the next retort from Severus would be filled with even more venom, he decided to intervene.

"Now now you two, it would seem you are already settled into a marriage relationship of sorts, the way you two carry on, you'd think you were a couple."

Severus turned his glare to Albus, and Septima gave out a low cry of frustration, hands in fists at her sides. He continued,

"Now I suggest both of you calm down and pop of to bed. You both have this exam tomorrow, and I must say, it will be the most important one either of you will have sat. This is will determine your destinies! Goodnight. "

Septima and Severus bothstormed to the door at the same time, Snape slipping out before Vector, shoving her out the way. Vector viewed his ever famous robes billow down the hall with a shocked face; he could hear her muttering "bloody gentlemanly Snape, so much for 'ladies first' you over grown bat!"

* * *

><p>R and R - makes me smile.<p>

Constructive criticism always welcomed, but make sure it's constructive ;) Thanks, Jenni.


	3. Septima takes her exam

Disclaimer - I bow down to JK Rowling for her sheer talent and wonderful characters. They do not belong to me, I am merely taking them out for the day for some ice cream. This is my first fanfiction after a few years of being Snape obsessed reading countless romance fics including his character...so take pity please be gentle. I hope you like it. If not, be a doll and don't read it.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

The 'exam' was fairly straight forward, each participant was obliged to take a small amount of veritaserum and answer questions regarding, what they found attractive in the opposite sex, their hobbies, their views on certain topics and general information about themselves.

_"Name?"_

"Septima Jennifer Chrystalis Vector"  
><em>"Date of birth"<em>  
>"June 28th 1980"<p>

_"Patronus?"_

"A jaguar"

As the exam went on, the questions became more intrusive:  
><em>"Describe your perfect partner"<em>

_**Oh brother Mia, here we go…  
><strong>_  
>"Well he'd be tall, slim but not too thin, black eyes I could get lost in, dark hair not too short but not longer than shoulder length, a manly voice, extremely intelligent...um...a dry-ish sense of humour, someone I could respect and someone I could have a bloody good argument with!" Septima laughed nervously.<p>

_"What are your hobbies Miss Vector?"_

"…its professor actually...I haven't been Miss Vector since I earned my professor title!" she replied rather annoyed but alas, she answered the question regardless.  
>"Well I love to read novels both wizard and muggle. I enjoy learning new spells and have a taste for potion making, although that bloody great bat in the dungeons never lets me use his equipment!"<p>

A few more questions followed, concerning things like pet peeves, her favourite swear word (to which she gladly shouted -"fuckadoodle do" at the examiner) and stupid things like her favourite colour and number.

As she left the examination room, she felt strange. It was like the veritaserum had shaken her awake. The man she had described, the hobbies she had mentioned...made her feel as though she already new the man she was describing.

_**Impossible I think I would know the man I'm destined to be with if I'd met him already...right?**_

* * *

><p>R and R - makes me smile.<p>

Constructive criticism always welcomed, but make sure it's constructive. Praise is welcomed of course, and I'll give you a chocolate biscuit too!

) Thanks, Jenni.


	4. Severus takes his exam

Disclaimer - I bow down to JK Rowling for her sheer talent and wonderful characters. They do not belong to me, I am merely taking them out for the day for some ice cream. This is my first fanfiction after a few years of being Snape obsessed reading countless romance fics including his character...so take pity please be gentle. I hope you like it. If not, be a doll and don't read it.

* * *

><p>Severus entered the exam room with his token sneer; he dominated the room with his presence. The examiner, shifted in his seat uncomfortably but did what was required and administered the veritaserum then proceeded with his questions -<p>

_"Name?"_  
>"Severus Tobias Snape"<br>_"Date of Birth?"_  
>"July 9th 1970"<p>

_"Patronus?"_

"A Doe."

_"Now professor, describe to me your perfect partner"_

As much as Severus had expected to describe Lily...he felt a strange realisation creep over him as he began describing what he wanted in a wife.

"She'd have to be pretty, a bit younger than myself, no oldies...have nice blue sparkling eyes and luscious lips you would never tire of kissing, with a wide smile. I once preferred red heads but I think a blonde woman would be more attractive, not bleach blonde but golden blonde…not too long but not short, in lose spirals like Vector's hair…"

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he realised what he had just said but forced himself to continue trying not to draw attention to his outburst. "Um, Quick witted, touching on the sarcastic, intellectual and of course, a nice curvaceous figure is always agreeable." he continued..." I'd also like a woman that would challenge me...someone who I could have an argument with but still hold respect for."

_"Hmmm and…your hobbies professor?"_ The man asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, having not missed Snape's mention of his young colleague.  
>Severus was becoming more agitated as the questions continued, especially when the interviewer smirked at him some more.<p>

"I take little pleasure in anything but reading and making potions. Now if we are finished with this preposterous facade...I have things to attend to! Good day!"

And those ever-famous black robes ruffled out the door and stormed down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>R and R - makes me smile.<p>

I will most likely be adding to this story at the weekends - look out for some passionate incidents, more arguing, tears and...an evil Neville Longbottom?

Thanks, Jenni.


	5. Doubts and Anger

Disclaimer - I bow down to JK Rowling for her sheer talent and wonderful characters. They do not belong to me, I am merely taking them out for the day for some ice cream. This is my first fanfiction after a few years of being Snape obsessed reading countless romance fics including his character...so take pity please be gentle. I hope you like it. If not, be a doll and don't read it.

* * *

><p>The mood in the great hall the following morning was painfully sombre. Each person seemed to be staring into space, contemplating what may materialise<br>from the Ministry's Marriage Law. After all, marriage is a sacred institution is it not?  
>Septima was in a world of her own, going over the answers she gave the previous night, and cringing at the thought of her almost thinking of<br>Severus as she went over the description of her 'perfect man'. It wasn't until she snapped back into reality and received a death glare from the potions master that she even realised she was staring right at him the whole time.

Severus struggled with the voices arguing in his head:

_I wonder why Septima keeps staring at me? I don't like this, your heart beating out your chest then? You're mad if you can't see  
>she is uncommonly pretty...beautiful even.<br>For a hag perhaps...  
>… bit harsh I suppose but she doesn't need to know I think her pretty. I think we should reek revenge on her.<br>You'll just be ruining things for yourself, for all of us Sev – I think she likes us.  
>Shut up! I'm Severus bastarding Snape - I don't do nice and she's a fool if she thinks I<br>ever will!_

He shot Septima his most hateful and cruel stare then returned to poking the bacon and egg on his plate around with a bored expression.

"You look vexed my boy, knut for your thoughts?" Minerva asked with a concerned brow.

"I'm fine Minerva, stop worrying about me" Severus snapped, " I am not 12 years old anymore! I am merely _vexed_ as you so put it, because I am to marry in a matter of months, to an unknown female who has been matched to me by the ministry! Now, why do you think, I look vexed? Good enough answer you silly woman!" Raging out of the hall, billowing robes in tow, Minerva caught the eye of a concerned looking Septima. _Mmm she seems to take an interest in Severus of late, perhaps Albus was right in his observations, could the dungeon bat have attracted the pretty arithmancer? Merlin knows why, but stranger things have happened! _

Minerva left the hall on that thought, reminiscing over her teenage romance with Albus. They'd been married over 50 years now but it was not easy at the beginning. She could recall quite a few instances where she and Albus had argued and duelled just like Septima and the potions master before they shared a steamy kiss during a heated discussion and finally declared their love for one another…perhaps this was the beginning of a romance? She could only hope that the marriage law wouldn't take away her chance to see if a relationship was possible between her two youngest staff members

* * *

><p>.<p>

R and R - makes me smile.

I will most likely be adding to this story at the weekends - look out for some passionate incidents, more arguing, tears and...an evil Neville Longbottom?

Thanks, Jenni.


	6. Septima discovers herself

I am not JK Rowling. These characters are borrowed.

* * *

><p>Septima was enjoying the solace of silence in the staff room almost a week after her veritaserum interview reading a copy of Pride and Prejudice by the crackling fire. She felt strangely calm over the past few days and she could only guess it was due to one thing…She hadn't seen Severus the whole weekend. She sat thinking to herself of his whereabouts and found herself becoming oddly anxious:<p>

_Sulking in the dungeons probably…kind of miss him...wait what am I saying?...I will feel forever sympathetic to whatever creature is unfortunate enough to be matched with him. I wonder if she'll be pretty, will he love her? He has quite the temper, I wonder if that will make him a passionate lover? My, my what it'd be like to her that voice in the midst of passion, crying out your name as he reached his peak!_

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

_Why did I just think that? I mean, yes he isn't bad looking, he's intelligent and his voice is godly but there is no fucking way I should be thinking like this! Merlin's big sweaty balls…I need to get laid and fast! Perhaps if I take care of some of this sexual frustration, I'll stop thinking like that about him._

Septima left the staff room for her quarters with masturbation on the mind. She didn't do it often, but when she did, she always felt better afterwards. As she walked past Severus's quarters to her own, she could feel the ache in between her legs increase, as though her sex was screaming out for the potions master to satisfy the itch. This thought only quickened her pace to her chambers.

_Right, time to satisfy Septima. But what shall I think about? Would it be wrong to think about him? He'd never know. No one would. Where's the harm?_

Septima Set to work. She had vivid fantasies involving herself and Snape. A desk, the wall and an incident of spanking for being a "naughty girl". She came to her climax, "Severus! Oh my god!".

She tried to calm herself, chest heaving and covered in a sheen of sweat. _God that was intense!_ As satisfied as she was with her little session, the thoughts of Severus and his sexy voice still consumed her thoughts. She was in trouble. She was falling for Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	7. The Ministry makes it's decision

I'm not JK Rowling (shock, horror) Characters all belong to her.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster's door swung open in fury..."Albus! What is the meaning of this! I am to marry Vector!" he thrust a piece of parchment in his<br>superior's face.

_"The Ministry of Magic hereby orders Severus Tobias Snape to marry Septima _  
><em>Chrystalis Vector on February 14th of this year.<em>  
><em>After deliberation of your examination results, your pairing was quite an<em>  
><em>easy one to make. You both matched each others scores and requirements to<em>  
><em>an average percentage of 97%, one of the highest matches we have made<em>  
><em>within this process.<em>  
><em>I wish you both life long happiness and of course, love.<em>  
><em>Percy Weasley<em>  
><em>Minister of Magic<em>

_PS Please note that if the marriage is not consummated within 2 months of_  
><em>the vows, you wands will be confiscated and you will be reduced to a muggle's<em>  
><em>existence. Enjoy married life!<em> "

Dumbledore was about to speak when again, the door burst open. "Please tell me this is some sort of horrible joke Albus..." Septima, looked furious,  
>her eyes red as though she had been crying hysterically. "I can't marry him...we detest each other, we'd end up killing each other before the<br>bloody ceremony. In fact, why don't you just avada me now and get it over with!"

She turned to see a stiff and noticeably angry Snape standing at the fireplace. He didn't sneer or scowl at her - this was one argument where  
>they were on the same side, Septima seemed to soften at the realisation of this. She didn't want him because he certainly didn't want her.<p>

"I am afraid Severus, Septima, that this is beyond my control. It is the law. And the law must be followed. I am terribly sorry that you both find  
>this to be a...unsuitable pairing, but perhaps the fact that you both seem to share similarities in intellectual, physical and mental areas, you two<br>could learn to live with one another." Septima threw herself in one of the chairs at the headmasters desk, defeated. "Albus, we can't...we are nothing alike, we detest each other, I don't want a husband that won't respect me. And I refuse to consummate my marriage with someone who doesn't love me." She managed to whisper out thelast few words before tears consumed her again.

Severus for some reason found himself putting his hand on her shoulder, comforting her, looking at her with such sadness. He knew they had no choice, they would have to marry and he, would have to try his best to be...respectful to her. Seeing her cry made him want to capture her in his arms and tell her he'd make  
>everything okay, but it would be highly inappropriate and out of character. After all he didn't want a wife, he had never considered it and he certainly would not turn into a sap to comfort her. He knew deep down he cared for her and found her beautiful but she would never want him, never in a million years.<p>

She looked at the hand on her shoulder, it was an odd moment of kindness from Severus and she felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through her body with his overly romantic brain hoped for a split second that maybe he felt something for her...but of course he could sympathise with her situation, he was in the same predicament. She gave him a re-assuring smile looking him straight in the eyes. Both felt a warm, pulsing sensation in the pits of their stomach as their eyes made contact.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy :)<p> 


	8. Truce

Merlin knows how long they stared at each other but a cough from the headmaster snapped them back into reality. Septima nervously looked away  
>and Severus quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and turned on one of his sneers. "Well Albus, it looks as though another two peoples lives have<br>been ruined by the ministry. I will not pretend that I am a good man Septima, you know of my past and temper, but if this is how our lives are  
>meant to proceed, I am willing to try and call a truce. I will refrain from calling you names, making comments concerning your appearance or teaching<br>ability and in return I ask you the same. It is the only option that does not cause more distress for both of us"

Septima looked at him through tear filled eyes, "If you're willing to try and get along Sna...Severus, I will do the same." Snape gave her and the  
>headmaster a curt nod and strode out the room. Wow, she called me Severus, and I called her by her given name...perhaps we can pull off this truce<br>after all.

Back in Dumbledore's office an inconsolable Septima was being comforted by the headmaster, "There, there my dear. You could do much worse than Severus  
>for a husband. He can be harsh and cold, but deep down inside him is a man who wants affection and wants it returned. Perhaps in time, you two can<br>become friends and work as a team towards contentment?"

"perhaps Albus, I think we need to take each day very slowly. We have a month until the wedding, lets see how we get on with one another until  
>then." She gave him an unsure smile and slowly walked out of the office, highly upset and deeply depressed.<p>

_Oh well, may as well get used to being depressed, I doubt married life will bring me little else. He'll never love me_

* * *

><p>Later that day Severus decided to grab the bull by the horns and accept what was going to happen.<p>

"I believe we are required to share living quarters before the wedding - mine are more spacious so we can live there if you are agreeable to that?"  
>Snape towered above her, staring her down with his arms folded...ever the potions master. With a sad sigh she nodded, "Fine, but if I don't like the decor I am<br>changing it to something that will make us both comfortable, it won't be your quarters anymore Severus, it will be..._ours_. Am I to understand that  
>we will be expected to share the same bed before and after the ceremony?" Her forthright bravery to this last question took Snape aback but he<br>remained calm, ignoring the bulge in his trousers rising at the thought of being next to her in bed.

"Yes, I suppose we will be. I have a large four poster bed, there will be plenty of room for both of us." His eyes never left hers, he could see that  
>she was thinking about them sharing a bed, perhaps she was disgusted at the thought of laying with him, or was it hope that the bed would be too small and they'd be required to touch? Regardless he knew they'd have to have sex together eventually, he just hoped he wouldn't lose his nerve and 'little Severus' wouldn't let him down.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews make me smile :)<p> 


	9. Black Lake Surprise

All characters belong to JK Rowling. I am babysitting them for the time being.

* * *

><p>It was a gloriously sunny day that weekend, and most had escaped to Hogsmeade or were basking in the sun around the grounds. Severus decided to<br>take advantage of this unusually pleasant Scottish weather and take a turn down to the Black lake to read his latest book choice. The day itself had a  
>stunning sensation of calm, the birds were singing as they flew overhead and the heat was constant but not over-bearing due to the help of a fine<br>cool breeze. As he began to exit the trees towards the peddled area surrounding the lake, he spotted a figure ahead of him.

Being the curious man he was, he hid behind a tree and watched the figure, it was a woman as far as he could make out. He neared closer to the vision in front of him,  
>being sure he was not spotted, ever the spy. As the figure became more clear, his breath caught in his throat, the woman wearing a long brown jumper that came to<br>her knees, her long blonde hair tied in a messy bun, she looks beautiful from the back anyway - thought Severus. He stared at her in wonderment, her skin was pale but look so soft and rich as though it were inviting him to touch.

The curve of her backside made him swallow hard and try his best to keep his thoughts was looking around her, as if to check she wasn't be watched...she then shrugged, gave a giggle and stripped her jumper off, leaving her completely nude. Severus could feel his trousers tighten as he drank in the vision of this busty, curvaceous blonde as she dove into the freezing waters of the Black Lake.

It was then he registered the beauty's face...he almost died of the shock.

Septima.

* * *

><p><span>The Lake<span>

He stared in awe. His shouting partner, the bane of his life, his future wife, Septima Vector, stripped off in front of him and he saw everything. As much as he would have liked to have turned away in disgust of her appearance, his body's reaction would not allow it. He was now gripping the tree in front of him trying his best to ignore the ever tightening of his trousers.

She was beautiful...a goddess...an angel (not that he didn't already know that, but you'd never hear him admit it). He'd always thought her pretty, the way her nose scrunched up when she was screaming at him, how her eyes twinkled with each sarcastic remark. If Severus Snape didn't know any better, he'd think he was dangerously falling in love with this witch at a rapid pace.

_Oh crap_.. Severus thought, as his inner consciences began to argue...

_Trust you to finally figure it out once you've seen her in the scud Sev! __You know she would probably never look at you twice, this marriage law is __going to work in your favour, especially since you ridicule and call her a __hag numerous times a day. You better wise up or our cock will become un-used and shrivelled - just think if she loved you, she might be nice to 'him'._

_I hate to say I told you so but... maybe Severus Snape should learn to be __nice...to her at least?_

_You're to be wed afterall, she would be a much more agreeable wife if you __were at least...decent to her. Merlin forbid you woo her and become a good __husband!Plus she might let you bury your face in her chest...or even better between her legs! Or better than that...she may bury her head between yours!_

_All joking aside, it'd be nice to have someone to love, wouldn't it? To be loved back? Consider it..._

_Fuck sake! No wonder everyone gets pissed __at me! I so fucking annoying!_

He tore his eyes away from the beauty before him, he breasts bobbing on the top of the water as she swam on her back. Stalking up to the castle and locking himself into his dungeons, Severus took himself in hand and eventually found release thinking of the temptress he was to wed and her delicious body.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what made her do it. She was not a spontaneous person at all. But the weather was glorious, the lake was deserted and she fancied a<br>swim. For most, a swim in the black lake could turn out fatal, for the monsters that lurked beneath its waters did not take kindly to visitors.

But Septima being Septima, she had special permission from both Dumbledore and the species of the lake to swim as often as she liked. She began treading through the waters up to her knees, her jeans discarded at the lakes edge, merlin knows what possessed her to finally through caution to the wind and strip down to her birthday suit and jump in. It was exciting, she never quite imagined herself be the type to get pleasure from being risque, but there she was fully naked, swimming in the lake, with any opportunity of being caught at any moment...and she didn't care, it made her ache between her legs but she'd take care of that later when she was back in her chambers. A flourish of scenarios came flushing into her head - imagine if Severus were to catch her in all her glory - how would she feel if she knew his eyes had seen her flesh, her 'bits and bobs'. She felt the ache between her legs intensify, daring her to stretch down and touch...

_Wait, what? Where did that come from? Oh merlin, not this again..._

_Erm, I'm guessing our bits and bobs likes the thought of Severus' eyes on_  
><em>them...<em>  
><em>...or his tongue<em>

_Oh merlin, stop that. I'll be sick, that man is so greasy, so odious,_  
><em>so...so...so...<em>

_...damn bloody sexy with a voice that could melt the north pole._  
><em>Right! Enough! I refuse to think of him like this. Have I gone mad?<em>

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy :)<p> 


	10. Bollocking Snape

None of these characters are mine, they belong to JK Rowling. This show was filmed infront of a live studio audience.

* * *

><p>Severus was scathing a pupil, in his normal Snape fashion, "You worthless excuse of a life form, how hard is it to understand...read...the...instructions, and it makes the...potion! Imbecile!"<p>

Septima was walking along the length of the dungeons when she heard the ruckus from up the hall. "This should be interesting" she thought, "_I wonder how the man I am to marry treats our precious budding minds of tomorrow?"_ When she heard the way he spoke to the child, rage over-came her and she burst into the room. Zoning in on the potions master, she spoken in the most strained and venomous tone she could muster, "Professor Snape! Aword please...NOW!"

Snape threw a warning look at his class and stepped out into the hallway slamming the door behind him like a petulant child. "What? This better be something important Vector for you to disturb my class...out with it you silly witch, I have no time for your games!" And that's when she did it, after years of verbal abuse from this man, Septima let loose, not caring who could hear her.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO _ANYONE_ LIKE THAT, LET ALONE A _CHILD_? WHY DO YOU EVEN TEACH? LISTEN SNAPE YOU CAN'T TREAT EVERYONE YOU COME INTO CONTACT WITH LIKE CRAP BECAUSE YOU HAD A HARD LIFE! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T CALL YOU OUT ON YOUR BEHAVIOUR ONCE WE'RE WED. YOU NEED A HARD LOOK IN THE MIRROR MY DARLING FUTURE HUSBAND! STOP BEING SUCK A MISERABLE FUCKING DICK!"

It was a tense and emotional filled atmosphere as Snape realised he had just been given the bollocking of his life.

She looks so pretty when she was angry, how her lips looked so plump and juicy, red with blood, so sexy and if he didn't know any better he was definately excited. He acted on impulse, keeping eye contact with her, he pushed her against the wall roughly and kissed her hard on the lips. She squealed with the shock but found herself returning the kiss. The kiss seemed to lose it's anger and softened into one of the most sensual and gentle kisses either of them had ever experienced.

_I'm kissing Snape, Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons!_, Septima thought, that's when reality hit her. How dare he kiss her without her permission, an attempt at shutting her up...that must have been what it was. She broke the kiss, infuriated, and smacked him across his face.

"Just because we are being forced into this _SHAM_ of a marriage, do not think that gives you rights to my mind, lips or the remainder of my body!" She stormed from his grasp and skulked down the hall, hardly believing what had just occurred.

Snape was far from happy, how dare she hit him...wasn't like she didn't enjoy the kiss. It wasn't a bad kiss concerning she was a hag to him... he was angry but still visibly aroused. "Bloody great, leave the class with the prettiest..._where did that come from_?... teacher and come back in with a red face and a stiffy!" His day could only get better...couldn't it?

* * *

><p>Reviews :)<p> 


	11. Realisations and Mistakes made

Not mine. All JK Rowlings.

Filmed in front of a live studio audience.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since their steamy spat in the dungeon corridor but that didn't make what happened any less confusing for the professors. Septima had convinced herself that it was some sick way of controlling her, silencing her with a hot steamy kiss, there was no way in hell he would have kissed her because he wanted to!<p>

Severus wasn't seeing things much clearer, he had convinced himself that Septima had put a curse on him or slipped him a lust potion to make him want her in a sexual way - _yes that's definitely it! there is no other way I'd kiss her. She must've cursed me to want to hold her curves in my hands...taste her gorgeous full lips and consider making love to her right there on the dungeon floor...oh fuck off! _- noticing his evident arousal, sneering, he said out loud - " Curse must not have worn off yet - I'm going to make that wanton minx pay for this" And with a billow of his robes, he left his chambers and stalked his way to the astronomy tower with his best sneer firmly in place.

After knocking loudly on her door, the sight he beheld when she opened up, quite literally took his breath away. Septima was standing in a knee-length green silk teddy nightdress, hair dishevelled with rosy cheeks - she looked like a beautiful woodland fairy. Severus felt a familiar stirring in his loins and a sudden urge to feel her body against his again.

She couldn't sleep so decided to make herself a cup of tea and read her latest novel, Pride and Prejudice. She'd read it hundreds of time in her youth, craving a romance like the one Elisabeth and Fitzwilliam experienced. Hate, turning to respect, turning to love and lust to the point of frustration. Such things were dreams, never to occur. She would be married to a man she despised within the month - confined to a life of misery and unappreciative partnership. She could admit she found Severus attractive, he wasn't your classical looking hunk, but he had an interesting face, aristocratic edges and a voice that could melt any female. She'd also noticed how firm and buff he was after their meeting in the dungeon corridor.

These thoughts were interrupted by a rather frantic knock that was given at her door. Without even a thought to her appearance, she padded towards the door and opened. Severus Snape stood there, gobsmacked, out of breath - taking in her apparel. _God he looks bloody sexy like that, he looks wild, like he'd ravish me right here...you wish Septima! We're mad at him...don't forget the dungeon incident! _

And with that she gave him her best sneer..." What the hell do you want _Snape_!"

* * *

><p>It took him a moment or two to snap out of his reverie and realised she had asked him a question and was eying him suspiciously. She really was beautiful, more so when she was mad at him. His stomach felt in knots and his heart was beating out his chest. This was the moment, as he would tell his children in the future, he realised he had fallen in love with Septima.<p>

This realisation only stunted his answer further. He was speechless. Severus Snape, ex death eater, world renown bachelor, cold hearted bastard, was in love.

"Severus, is there something wrong?" Septima asked him in a soft, concerned voice. "What's gotten you into such a state...has something happened?" With this she stepped forward and rest her had on his arm. The point of contact snapped Snape back into reality - he couldn't let her know he loved her, he would be the laughing stock of the wizarding world! So in true Snape fashion, he reacted in a manner that would push her away.

"Get your filthy hands off me you hag! I merely came to tell you that I'd be moving the Slytherin staff meeting to 6pm tonight, Now if you're quite finished walking around with skimpy nightwear on, please put on something more suitable befitting of a professor - I've just had breakfast _Vector_ and the sight of you is making me sick!" He poured all the venom he could in his retort, which did not go past Septima unnoticed.

Instead of her usual battle of wits reply she would have thrown back at him any other time, she looked at him with hurt eyes and silently shut the door in his face. She didn't know why his outburst had hurt her so much, why it made her chest ache. It was at that moment she realised she was truly in love with Severus - and he'd just broken her heart, in a way that only he could.

* * *

><p>As she looked at him and slowly closed the door, Severus felt terrible. Why hadn't she called him a bastard like she usually did? She looked hurt, truly hurt. He always had a knack of hurting those closest to him. He pushed Lily away with his sharp tongue, his mother no longer speaks to him after he decided to tell her how she messed his life up from the day she had him, his relationship with Albus was strained despite looking to him as a father since he was 11 and now Septima, the one girl who he knew he truly loved, she matched him in intelligence, wit, sarcasm and cunning - there would be no way he could tell her his feelings now, why would she believe him?<p>

They were promised to each other in marriage but now, maybe she would refuse him, perhaps living a life as a squib would be more attractive to her than a life stuck with the bat of the dungeons. He stood for almost 5 minutes straight staring at the door, not believing what he had just done to her before sighing in frustration at himself and skulked down the hall to his chambers. For some reason his robes didn't billow with the vivaciousness they used to. He had hurt the woman he loved...he was ashamed of could only hope that she would be willing to at least speak to him at the staff meeting later that evening.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy :)<p> 


	12. Longbottom's Revenge

Disclaimer - they're not mine, all is JK Rowlings.

* * *

><p>He strode into the staff room with this usual trademark sneer firmly in place. As he addressed his house staff, he noticed that a certain arithmancy professor was not in attendance. "Where is Vector?" he was answered by a sea of blank faces and shrugging shoulders, when Aurora Sinistra, Septima's closest friend, burst in the room dishevelled and breathless. "Septima...infirmary...hexed" and with that she disappeared out the room again.<p>

Severus felt an undeniable feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach - who hexed her? Is she OK? when did this happen? - As he sprinted to the infirmary he was stopped in his tracks as he thought back about the last venomous words he had said to her..."..._you make me sick_!" He'd never forgive himself if she was badly hurt, hurt enough that he wouldn't get the chance to tell her he loved her and that he was sorry for his outburst earlier that day.

The doors of the infirmary opened in one swift motion, a crowd of people surrounded a bed, upon walking closer the figure of his fiancee came into focus. She lay on the bed, as beautiful as ever, sleeping peacefully.

"Severus, my boy, she is in a bad way. She has been subjected to the cruciatus curse and is now in a coma. I'm afraid we've exhausted our treatments so far, nothing seems to be working, we've tried to _enervate_ her, various potions but nothing has woken her up, The aurors are on their way from the ministry, the perpetrator has been caught and is being watched under the watchful eyes of Professor McGonagal and Mad eye Moody " Albus looked onto the emotional scene in front of him, as Severus knelt down on the side of her bed, picked up her cold, pale hand and placed dozens of tiny chaste kisses up and down her fingers.

"Albus, who did this to her? Why would someone hurt her? She's the best female dueller we've seen in the school, hell she is on a par with me - how could this have happened? I'll make them pay!" Severus never took his sad, remorseful eyes off her beautiful porcelain features.

With a heavy sigh Dumbledore replied, "Professor Longbottom, Severus, it was young Neville. It appears that he can bear a grudge over a decade and he took the position of herbology professor here in an attempt to reek revenge on you of some sort. It seem the years of your bullying him in class has made him bitter and twisted. He has done as he planned, and hit you where it hurts most. I'm sorry my son. He saw how much she meant to you, and rather than directly attack you, he went for your beloved."

Rage was the only thing that Severus felt on hearing who his love's attacker was. He wasn't even man enough to come after him - he had to hurt the woman in his life. Sepitma had always been nice to Longbottom, and believed they were friends. It seemed to Snape now that this was all a part of Neville's rouse to seek revenge on him. "Was he really that bad to the boy? That hurting _my _Septima would make him feel as though he had settled an old score with me! Take me to him Albus, I want to kill that little prick! "

He tried to exit the infirmary doors, only to be shunted back by an invisible force. "Severus, you will not leave this ward until Neville has been arrested and escorted from the grounds with the Aurors. Which should be in about half an hour. I believe you should perhaps take this time to sit with your beloved and practice telling her how you really feel about her. She could have died today Severus and she would have left this life thinking that you despised and hated her. Don't let the sun set on an argument, you may never get to apologise. I'd have thought that after your incident with Lily, you'd have learned your lesson. The sun should never set on an argument, you may never get the chance to say sorry." Dumbledore passed through the force-field and pottered down the hallway out of sight.

As he sat on the edge of the hospital bed with her, Severus couldn't stop feeling so guilty at the exchange they had earlier that morning. He was disgusted at himself for the way he had spoken to her, the look of hatred he had managed to pull off when he was slagging off her nightwear. If he had just followed his basic instincts and told her she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on and that he wanted to repeat history and kiss her again with all the love and passion he felt towards her, she probably wouldn't be lying in a coma - she'd be lying in his bed, being caressed and kissed the way she deserved to be.

Leaning in closer to her face, he kissed her soundly on the lips "I...I love you Septima, I hope one day I'll have the guts to tell you when your awake. I'll work all day and all night to get a potion that will return you to your normal state. I'm sorry you're in this mess, it seems my snarky behaviour has hurt you yet again, however unintentional it was on my part_ this time_. It's my fault. I'll change the way I am, I promise my love. I won't fail you again, I love you with every fibre of my being. I'll be a husband that makes you proud, please my love, give me another chance." A single tear escaped his eye as he stroked her gorgeous blonde locks from her forehead.

Unknown to him, Poppy and Minerva had entered the infirmary moments ago, had heard every word, and shed silent tears - the man they had known from the age of eleven was finally beginning to grow up and be a man. Love does extraordinary things to humans, even snarky potion masters it would seem.

Upon receiving the news from Minerva that the aurors had been and arrested Longbottom. He ventured off to his dungeons to begin working on an antidote to wake Septima up. Usually the cruciatus curse would knock a person out for 2 or 3 days - the pain levels experienced by the body during this curse were extremely high and it seemed to be the body's natural defence mechanism, to shut down from consciousness, giving itself time to heal. Severus couldn't wait 2 or 3 days to speak to her, he needed to know she was ok and that she could forgive him for his cruel remarks. hell, even if she woke up and called him a bastard, he'd be happy. There was only 2 weeks until they were to wed and he didn't fancy having the wedding with her drawing him evils in front of all their colleagues. If he couldn't bring himself to say those 3 important words to her just yet, he would at least show her in actions that he loves her.

Clearing the thoughts out of his mind, he began working on the potion tirelessly and appeared 4 hours later, vial in hand at the doors of the infirmary. "Poppy, I have the antidote - she'll likely be groggy when she wakes up but she'll just need a doze of pepper-up potion and she should be good as new." He didn't stay to see her wake, he turned on his heel back to the dungeons. He had to figure out how he was going to apologise to her, and how he was now going to woo her.

* * *

><p>Review please :)<p> 


	13. Hospital Romance?

Jk Rowling is the mother of these character. I am merely taking the kids out for ice cream. All belongs to her except plot.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that night that Septima woke up. As she slowly became more coherent she looked to her side and the sight suprised her. There, sitting on the chair next to her bed, fast asleep was Severus Snape.<p>

_Why is he here? Does he feel guilty for earlier today or something?_

She looked around the infirmary and further saw a massive bouquet of yellow roses on her bedside cabinet. Her favourite flower, how they were there this deep into the winter was a mystery to her. And who gave her them? It's a rather romantic gesture is it not? Reaching for the small parchment attached to the stalks of the bouquet, she winced as pain shot through her back and legs. Suddenly, she had a flashback to earlier that day.

_She was walking along the corridor with Neville on her way to the Slytherin Staff meeting, talking amicably on the properties of the mandrake root when Neville asked her about how Severus had taken the new on their up and coming betrothal._  
><em>Putting on a false happy face and positive tone she told him, "Severus and I are very pleased. We care for each other greatly. I think we are going to be very happy!"<em>

_She remembered how his features changed into a sneer, a look of pure hatred (certainly on Severus would have been proud of) was directed at her. "He shouldn't be aloud to be happy Septima. He's evil, he's a deatheater...he made my life hell. I will have my revenge! I want him miserable and it seems the only thing that makes his life worth living is by having you by his side..." He raised his wand and struck before she could even register what was happening "Crucio!"_

"Vector?..." She heard in the distance. She felt someone shaking her shoulders and she came crashing back down to earth looking into a pair black onyx eyes.  
>"Vec...Septima are you alright?" Silence followed. "Look I know I hurt your feelings earlier today and I apologise, I have been in a mood all day and simply took it out on you. Please forgive me, talk to me? I was so worried when Aurora said you were attacked, it's all my fault, I'm sorry". He sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear waiting for her to speak.<p>

"Who are the roses from Severus? They're my favourite flower, rare to have a bunch in Mid-Winter wouldn't you say?" She said, completely avoiding what he had just said.

"I took a bunch of dried flowers from Pomona's greenhouse and charmed them into yellow roses, I remember you saying they were your favourite." He blushed at the surprised look on her face. This being a nice guy thing wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He was uncomfortable but seeing her alive and kicking in front of him made his heart soar. _She's going to be my wife and unless I change my ways and get used to this kind of stuff, I'll never have the chance to show her I love her_

"You? Why would you charm me flowers? I'd thought it'd be hard for someone who so obviously finds me disgusting to look at or be around to show such an act of kindness _Snape._"

He inwardly winced at the use of his surname. It was obvious that she was still insulted and hurt from his outburst at her that morning.

"I don't think you're disgusting in personality or looks Septima, I am ashamed of how I spoke to you earlier and I understand if you'll hate me forever more. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was for my behaviour and I understand if, once we're married, you wish to stay as far away from me as possible. " He stood up and went to leave but found a small delicate hand holding onto his.

"Sit down Severus, I forgive you. Just don't ever speak to me like that again. I'm going to be your wife and I expect respect. It'd be good if we could at least be friends Severus. We're getting married in a week for Merlin's sake. Now, if you really want to make it up to me," She pulled out her book from her robes, "...you can read some Jane Austen to me."

Severus chuckled and moved to sit next to her on the bed. He felt his heart flutter when she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and snuggled into his chest. He felt complete.

Septima snuggled into him, sniffing in his scent, feeling content for the first time in her life and fell asleep to the lull of his gorgeous baritone voice.

* * *

><p>Read and Review if you please.<p> 


	14. The Wedding

Jk Rowling owns everything.

I own this laptop.

* * *

><p>Jk Rowling owns everything.<p>

I own this laptop.

* * *

><p>Well the day of doom was here, Severus and Septima both prepared themselves mentally for the day ahead. By nightfall they'd be husband and wife, bound together forever more. However the pressure had been released slightly as they had been getting on rather amiably, although now there was more tension between them, they were awkward around one another, whereas before when they hated each other...they knew where they stood. Severus struggled with the demons of his past and his ever-increasing attraction to Septima, and she was trying her utmost to deny that she was in love with the dungeon bat - who showed her civility, kindness, even affection at times and then could change at the drop of a hat to a snivelling, snide, hurtful man. Her feelings were conflicted. What a day this was going to be.<p>

She wore a satin ivory gown with various embroidery and pearls sown into the bodice. She wore her hair up in a bun with a few stray trestles of hair hanging by her face to make her look softer. She rarely wore make up and today would be no different. She looked beautiful, she was quite pleased although she was scrutinising her looks so much of late, she was sure Severus would still think her a hag.

"Oh my, my dear you look absolutely stunning. Severus will be thanking his lucky stars when he sees you!" exclaimed Professor McGonegal. "I very much doubt that Minerva, but thank you nonetheless. Is Albus ready to walk me down the aisle?"

"Indeed my dear he has been waiting outside on baited breath for the past hour! Shall we proceed Septima?"

"Yes, I don't suppose I can stall this any longer..." and with a heavy sigh she left the room and linked arms with Albus. Albus was so impressed by Septima's appearance, "You look utterly beautiful my love, but you would look so much happier if you just smiled. Please, my dear, he feels bad enough without your face reminding him and everyone else that this marriage is not wanted. Pretend, just for today."

As they entered the great hall, Severus stood at the alter in black dressrobes and crisp white linen shirt, he look very handsome, when he put the effort in.  
>He felt the world around him disappear when he laid his gaze on his bride walking down the aisle towards him. "my angel..." he muttered.<p>

She looked down the aisle to Severus, he looked very handsome. Remembering Albus' words, she forced herself to give everyone her best 'happy face'. They were all fooled, ooh-ing and aww-ing as she walked past them. Her biggest surprise was the smile Severus gave her as Dumbledore put their hands in each others. He smiled. Genuinely smiled as though he was happy they were being made to marry. _God he's gorgeous when he smiles_, she thought, _perhaps if I can make him smile, the rest of the marriage could perhaps turn out pleasant._ Her legs almost turned to jelly when he leant forward and whispered in her ear, "for what it's worth Septima, you look breathtaking...I am an extremely fortunate man. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

At this she smiled...really smiled, properly for the first time in months -he had never complimented her before, he had never smiled at her before, he had never been glad at the situation they were in. _What's wrong with him? Is this part of the act?_  
><em><br>God she's even more exquisite when she smiles, that sad look is almost gone in her eyes. Maybe she can grow to love me, not that she'll ever know I love her of course, I couldn't take that risk and tell her...she'd laugh at me, humiliate me. But perhaps I can show her how I feel through my actions and words?_

The ceremony concluded with Severus leaning over to Septima to place a light, soft kiss on her lips - to everyone's surprise, Snape lingered there longer than he and Septima had planned. Shivers went through both their bodies, the hair on their neck standing on edge. There was chemistry there, they both knew it but would either one be brave enough to acknowledge it? Finally they broke their kiss, looking into each others eyes. A thunderous applause broke out along with the flashing of cameras and fireworks above them. They couldn't help but smile at each other and their guests, it was refreshing to have a celebration after the years of funerals at the handsof the war - it seemed to lift everyone's spirits. Septima found herselfcommenting on how handsome Severus really was...especially when he smiled.  
>He just kept staring at her, awestruck, no other woman existed in his head, not even Lily - she may have been his first love, but she wasn't his true love. He was almost certain that Madam Snape (as she would now be called) was.<p>

* * *

><p>He found her later on in the celebrations on the balcony getting some fresh air. The wind blew gently across her dress, making it swish in the air -what a vision.<br>Would he tell her how he felt...could he tell her? He supposed that even if she did reject him, she was still his wife, he would still have her forever.

He walked up behind her and slid both hands on the sides of her waist, he heard her breath catch in her throat. Had he gone too far, was the kiss earlier part  
>of the act? Severus was horrified, ready to retreat when she leant back into him and covered his hand with her own. <em>Well he's stuck with me now, may as well go for broke and get this off my chest once and for all.<em>

"This marriage law is ridiculous, but...I'm glad I was chosen to be your wife, I'm glad I could be with the man I love for I don't think I would have ever realised how much you meant to me beforehand. I tried to ignore my feelings for you before, it was easier when you were being a bastard..." she turned to him and looked him straight in the eye..."I'm not ashamed of how I feel Severus and I'm sorry that you won't be happy with me, all I can do is try and be a good wife. If you'll excuse me, I am going to retire for the night. Goodnight, my love."

Before he could reply he saw a flourish of white disappear back inside and out of the hall. He was in shock.

Septima hastily made her way to their quarters._ Fuck, well it's done now, no going back. His face was a picture, completely disgusted with me I think. No point sulking, this is to be my life from now on. Time for some of my night time reading and a good old sleep._

* * *

><p>Severus didn't know what to think or say, had he imagined it?<br>Could she really be in love with him? After the way he used to treat her,the names, the sneers, she still managed to fall in love with him. He thought she hated him. She could be so cold and harsh with him, something he never witnessed from her to anyone else. When she used to insult him, he could feel the venom in her voice...could things have changed?

I _have to speak to her and sort this out tonight. I will not go into this marriage and hide things from her! _

With that thought he spiralled out of the hall and billowed to the dungeons. When he stormed into the room, he almost melted at the scene he saw before him. Septima was lying asleep on the couch, book in hand 'Pride and Prejudice', she was dressed in a white linen nightgown that clung to her curves and came down to the tops of her knees. She was so beautiful...without even trying. He got down onto his knees to be on the same level as her - and carefully tucked a stray strand  
>of hair behind her ear. She leant into his touch and slowly woke up, locking eyes with Severus...his hand still on her face. As though a magnetic force were present, their lips brushed together, softly at first followed by a passionate, loving and wanton kiss.<p>

He broke away from the kiss, breathless, never looking away from her face. "I love you, you silly witch! How could you not see what everyone else could? You're my witch and I will always be your wizard."

"  
>Her stomach tightened, "Well, I could say the same for you Severus! Blowing hot and cold over the past few months. Do you really love me? You're not just saying it to make me feel better are you?" Severus answered her with a long and passionate kiss, wrapping himself around septima, he carried her into their bedroom.<p>

"Now wife, I am to make love to you, try to enjoy it, I am terribly rusty at this."

"Well husband, please be gentle, we are only doing this to pro-create remember. No pleasure should be experienced." She giggled and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"Yes quite." Severus then snorted, "ha you must be joking me!" He lifted her bridal style and made his way to their bedroom.

"Just remember to scream Severus, rather than Snape when I have you under my control. Brace yourself wife, I've imagined this night with you since before we were betrothed and I warn you...my imagination is...wickedly rude."

She couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>Read and Review Please :)<p> 


End file.
